Pure Little Angel
by Rain on your Back
Summary: HaoXJeanne, MarcoXMeene mentionned. Rated for the thoughts of Hao. The great omnyouji always had a thing for angels..."Hold your head up high, gorgeous, because there are people who would kill to see you fall…"
1. Pure Little Angel

**Name :** **Pure Little Angel  
Author :** Rain on Your Back**  
****Disclaimer :** Shaman King is not mine...  
**Pairing:** Mentionned MarcoXMeene... And, well, some strange thoughts of Hao on Jeanne. That being the main event here. %)  
**Note: **This is more of a character study than an actual pairing... 1000 words! %)

* * *

She touched me.

I guess I felt that way because I was, for the first time, seeing real purity.

I watched that purity, that heart which seemed to be made of stone, and yet bleed every single second. I think I've never seen an angel like this one. It's like she walked down from heaven to the earth ground... But she's only here for a small time. I shall help her fly back to her home. And...

That's beside the point.

I watched, with the serious that I never really show to anyone – they wouldn't understand. Her every step is slow, as if measured. It's like she knows I'm watching her, analyzing her, observing her... Maybe it's because she felt my gaze that she has never showed weakness. Never. And I guess that's why she so often hides in her sarcophagus. She surely has weaknesses. The point is to hide them. And not only from me, but from her men also. She is the messiah, the savior: she cannot fail them. Or can she?

I always had interest in angels. Breaking them is always a great fun. And this one... This one is perhaps the purest. This angel... Is a _lie_.

She hides behind that Iron Mask, that useless persona she created to match their image of the Iron Maiden. The perfect Iron Maiden. Long ago, she chose this path and this mask. She hid behind it, day and night... Until it overwhelmed her. Now no one remembers who she started as, and she comforts them in that direction. She makes them believes that she is a rock, unbreakable, unreachable. That she is ice. That she is not really living (because life means death coming and thus an end).

She wants them to think she is eternal.

_He chuckled._

Such a young warrior and yet such a smart liar.

She tells them the lies they want to hear, need to hear – those weaklings never cease to amaze me, because, even broken and destroyed, an angel is all they need to stand back on my way – but I have to hand that to them: she is good at lying. She makes them believe that she will always able to do and be what they need. Surprisingly, she never failed that. She shall never fail them. Until our destined fight, of course.

When they break and fall on their knees, ready to give up, she appears, and stands - even for a very small moment - to bring them hope and courage, just enough to help them stand again. When their memories hurt and they scream for an end, she embraces them with all her might, takes their fears on her soul. She is always there for them. Always.

However, it seems to me that, after all those years with her protecting them, they forgot that _she_ is the child and _they_ are the adults.

And I see what they don't, in their small X-Laws minds. I see that as soon as they look away, as soon as they don't need her anymore, she shivers, she trembles, she cries and she bits back screams in her throat. As soon as they are alright again, her confidence melts and she collapses, hurt, broken.

All of that for them. Of course, for them.

Pure little angel...

_Another chuckle echoed in the dark, empty room._

And then I wonder... Wonder how long she will last. How long till her wings break against the storm that I am, how long till she finds herself on the ground with no strength left, not even the one she uses to pretend. Till they finally see what they have done. If they are still alive, that is.

I guess that would be purity, too.

The purity of her nude, naked soul. Cornered, crawling, and for the first and last time helpless. I guess I shall applaud her then, as the marvelous actress she is breaks and reveals the real person she is. The one who is still a mystery to the world.

And to me.

Is the Iron Maiden strong? Yes, she is. But is _Jeanne_ some berserk? ... Or just a tiny child scared of losing? That would be amusing. Are she and I the same?

I don't think so. After all, how can an eleven years old lost girl look like a thousand years old omnyouji?

I have every right to mock her, but there are things even I can't deny… Until now, she played her role perfectly, covering the almost non-existent traces of the real her so well that no one but me ever saw them, and now even me cannot find _Jeanne_ in that endless game we are playing. I think she cannot either, in fact. She's the actress who took her role so seriously that she even forgot she was merely acting. Forgot. But for a brief time, that is for sure. I shall not kill her without knowing how she is when being herself.

Another day passes by in that never ending tournament. I watch her hide herself, such a pure little angel. Hiding herself so well that almost everyone forgot to search her. Almost. I'm still looking for her.

But I can't stop myself from thinking of what would happen if that icy angel _melted_ away, leaving only the girl behind, on her knees, crying, alone, without spirit or followers… What an amazing sight that would be… Well, we will soon see.

_He heard his Oracle Bell ring. Looking on the name of the opposite team written on it, he raised an eyebrow. Chuckling, he looked downwards, on some silver-haired girl._

To reveal herself, she just needs the right moment...

_He slowly tore his gaze away from the white teen, looking with mild amusement at some blondie, his girl and their pitiful friends, whom her pride make herself call followers. Pitiful._

The right motivation...

_He smirked wickedly, his face turning into a sneer._

And of course, the right mastermind.

Oh, I can't wait…

* * *

**Jeanne :** ... *looks at Hao* ... *frightened*

**Hao :** ... Do I scare her? RAIN! I SCARE HER! %)

**Rain :** I SO don't care. ... ... Why did I have to make a psycho out of Hao-kun... T.T


	2. You could save them

**Name:** You could save them

**Disclaimer:** SK belongs to Shaman King.

**Note: **Began this one on the way home, so it's pointless and stupid %)

**Quote: **"Hold your head up high, gorgeous, because there are people who would kill to see you fall…" found on weheartit %) Applies to Jeanne %)

* * *

"Has anyone told you that you have pretty eyes?"

Said eyes narrowed as she stared at him almost blankly, before she spoke, calmly as ever:

"I guess no one disrespected me enough to before you."

Hao Asakura let out a chuckle, and Jeanne wondered how he could lead the dance with such gentleness while looking at her so coldly. He did not choose to dance with her – it was all the Paches' fault. Them and their money issues, in fact. In order to make the shamans appear more "friendly" to the spectators, they had installed a sort of festival several weeks before the finale, and, to make the Shamans come, they had chosen to eliminate those who wouldn't come. And, because an important part of the spectators just wanted to gossip around, they had paired up every shaman with the one who had the nearest furyoku rank. And guess who she was paired? Sometimes she found the Paches unnerving. Lost in her thoughts – and concentrated on not tripping, she almost missed his answer.

"Aaah, respect… An important notion to you."

That made her eyebrows rise. She glared at him, searching the jest she could swear he was thinking of, but was finally unable to find it and retorted sweetly:

- Is that a flaw?  
- No. It merely shows how much you crave for attention."

The maiden did not flinch at the insult. On the contrary, a tiny smile floated on her lips, as if she didn't care – or as if he was totally right, but she would never admit such thing.

" If you want to continue, I am leaving. Despite being forced to stay here, I am not going to let you insult me.  
- And what will you do exactly –if I continue to annoy you, I mean? During this stupid festival, no shaman can hurt another without getting eliminated. Surely you don't want that, do you?"

That made her pose a bit, forcing him to bring her back to reality with a step forward that almost made her bump into his chest. She resumed dancing, and, with a frown, she admitted:

" … You hold a valid point."

There, the fire shaman looked at her with an exaggerated look of shock which increased her frown.

"… How much did it cost you to admit that I can sometimes be right?  
- Just as much as it costs me to listen to your insulting conversation."

Again, he laughed, that dark and humorless laugh of his, which turned her blood cold and made her want to run – ah, she could not think of that. He was hearing her, after all, she had to be cautious. Not that trying to be careful would change her situation. He smiled at her inner ramblings.

"You certainly prove yourself interesting.  
- Good. You should pay attention to the one who will kill you.  
- Who will?" Amusement shone in his eyes, and his smile turned into a sneer. "You are being arrogant."

She was not impressed and she showed it, her eyes calm and posed as she took a step forward, following the dance.

"Just realistic.  
- Ah, I guess someone realistic to you is the one who knows she is going to fail, along her precious excuse for a family. People call it being delusional, you know?"

The soft music that was designed for them to dance on had completely vanished out of the Iron Maiden's mind. There was only Hao and her at the instant, him all smug and self-confident, her throwing daggers at him.

"I do not care about what people think of me. My aim is your destruction.  
- T-tt," he corrected, his voice as low as hers, "your aim is your blondie's happiness."

She glared at him and she did not know if she did because he was being arrogant or if he was right. He was right way too often that day, she finally thought as the music ended.

"Will you let them die without stirring? You could save them, had you the courage," he taunted.  
"I could," she admitted. "But they do not want to." And, without one more word, she walked off.

Hao's smirk widened. Their little encounter had been interesting. Very, very interesting…

* * *

**Rain:** … Didn't think I would make this story a multi-chaps… But it's the same dynamic, so well, had no real choice %)

**Hao:** Am somewhat IC… ^^

**Jeanne:** Why am I always the « losing control » one ?

**Rain:** Because Hao can't ! He's too strong and self-confident and cool!

**Jeanne:** … You're a Hao worshipper, aren't you ?

**Rain :** Don't tell me you didn't know %)

**Jeanne :** If you worship him, I can kill you… %)

**Rain :** No you can't – am the almighty author after all… *… sees Shamash* Wait ! I didn't mean that one ! *runs away*


	3. Honest Wistaria

**Name:** Honest Wistaria

**Author:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I only toy with his characters.

**Quote:** "Where _are_ you?" Break to Oz (Pandora Hearts)

This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you for reading^^

* * *

"[…] And forgive us our sins, as we forgive those who have sinned against us. And do not bring us to the test, but deliver us from evil. _Amen.  
_- You're really into this religion-thingy, eh?"

She did not look up – would not take his bait – and instead recited again one last prayer before bowing to the altar. The festival had proved itself useful at last when she discovered that one part of the Pache Village, placed at the very limits of the desert. Obviously built for the contestants, it permitted them to worship the various deities of their choice. "Please go away, Destroyer. You are disturbing this holy place.  
- Pardon me, pardon me. I don't see how I could disturb a marble wall though…  
- Your mere being disturbs the whole planet, she murmured, her eyes still closed. I would like to be alone. To pray.  
- Sorry, no can do. We are meant to stay together during the whole festival – surely you don't want to have to drop out of the tournament? Ah, and we have to go back there. Short pauses are allowed, but I think they assume the typical Shaman King to be a social person."

A pause. "You're finished with that prayer of yours?"

She considered effectively dropping out, if that meant he would be disqualified. But, that would mean taking Marco and Lyserg out, too. And she had a mission. Greater than just killing Hao off.

"Wasn't aware."

Ignore him, she told herself. Just ignore everything else.

The fire Shaman had crossed his arms behind his head and was not-so-patiently waiting for the young girl to follow him when he noticed it. A flick or energy. A flick of raw, pure, not Over-Souled fouryoku. Coming straight from the Iron Maiden. She was getting upset. He smiled.

"Okay kid, recreation is over. You're coming with me, whether you want it or not."

Ignoring the shocked shriek of the girl, he swooped her up into his arms and put her on his shoulder, ready to go to like this all the way to the festival. However, when she finally conceded she would follow – but only if she could do it on her two feet and certainly _not _carried by her arch-enemy – he let her go.

Yet he still felt it amusing to annoy her on the way, flashing white smirks to every frightened human who crossed their path:

"So you will let your precious family walk straight to death?  
- I thought," she sighed, "that I had already made myself more than clear. Could we just – stop talking now? I am not prone to speaking with you in general, and about what I will or won't do in particular.  
- Aww, but why? Chatting with you always seems to make my day." He paused. "Surely because of your complicated way of saying you hate me."

She did not respond, partly because she was out of clever retorts, but more because they finally went back into the mainstream of the festival. She caught a glimpse of a stiff Marco and a smiling Meene near the attractions, but the fire Shaman had apparently other plans.

"Whatever happens today… The matches will still take place tomorrow and the finals will still be at the end of the week," he suddenly said, his tone strangely not mocking.  
"And?"

He stopped abruptly, and she almost knocked into him. "And I want to go to the Ferris Wheel."

The albino blinked several times, trying to remember if this was really a dangerous psychopath or a two-years-old toddler. It was hard to determine, she thought, hoping he was reading her mind at the moment. His laugh confirmed that.

Being who they were – mostly because of Hao, but Jeanne frightened most of the spectators too – the others waiting for their turn let them skip the line. A very stressed out Talim offered them the tickets for free – even as Jeanne offered to pay, Hao just ignored her and led her on – and sooner than she would have liked they were both alone in a cabin of the wheel. Hao sat comfortably.

"Well, you should take a seat," he smiled.

He shifted in his seat, one ankle sliding on his other leg to create a space for him to place his right elbow. He addressed the Maiden a bright smirk as he put his chin on his hand, while the other drumming against his leg.

She, in front of him, raised an eyebrow at his careless demeanor as she slowly took her seat. Folding her hands on her skirt, she decided to plainly imagine he didn't exist, if only for the ride. Maybe if she imagined it hard enough, it would become real.

"You bet, you bet," he smiled at her thought.

She breathed deeply and directed her gaze at the outside world. At this height, she couldn't distinguish her angels, but the crowd in itself seemed calm. The dance had been abandoned and now the contestants and their spectators were in the attractions part of the village. The Paches had apparently lighted fireworks, which exploded at various times.

The cabin finally reached the highest place of its ride, and her eyes went up to the starry sky. Hao exhaled and made a fireball appear in his free hand. That for sure caught her attention, and cautious eyes returned on him.

"Now that you remember who you are with, we can talk about serious matters. I need you, Maiden, to answer a question.  
- … I thought you knew everything."

That made him chuckle.

"Of course I do – I know every little thing you did or thought. Your thoughts are one of the loudest I ever heard. But – you see – the first time ever I saw you, you created that question. You were stunning, you know, so pure in your stupidity I couldn't believe it.  
- … I don't know if it is an insult or a compliment.  
- Take it as both – I do not care. But – back then in the dance, I caught a glimpse of you. The real you, that is. So you remember, after all?"

Jeanne blinked.

"… What do you mean?"

His laugh was an unsettling warm breeze in her ears.

"Don't toy with me, child. Where does the Iron Maiden stop – where does _Jeanne _begin?"

He leaned towards her and she had to stop herself from stepping back, knowing she was already leaning on the back of the cabin.

"In case you were blind," she whispered, "I am the Iron Maiden Jeanne. Not only one part of it.  
- Humor me, delightful angel," he smirked, "and spare me the formal speech. You are both, I know – what interests me is the moment you finally let go of the Iron Maiden.  
- I don't see why I should tell you things – if they even existed – that I don't tell to the X-Laws.  
- Because it won't change a thing to _me_. It would definitely, to your precious family."

There was a pause. Jeanne looked back at the outside, her scarlet eyes mirroring the fireworks that exploded at regular times as they descended. Hao was still intently watching her, with a smile that told he thought – and maybe knew – his prey cornered.

"What will it take for you to just – drop the façade?"

Her jaw tightened.

"It doesn't matter to me if you answer verbally now or if I see the reply tomorrow in our fight. But, maybe if you could find yourself, there wouldn't be a fight tomorrow.  
- I will _not_ drop out of the tournament.  
- I am not interested in the Iron Maiden's answer. Jeanne?

He took in the tight jaw and fists, the paler shade of her cheeks, the creased eyebrows – he was almost there. He was…

"T-Thank you from riding in our Ferris Wheel, contestants. Please come out of the cabin now.

Hao frowned, and stared at Talim, who wondered if he had just made the worst mistake of his – way too short – life. But finally, the brawny pyro stretched out and exited the wheel, followed by the Iron Maiden.

"Aaah, that thing was way too short," he smiled. "Want another tour?  
- No, thank you. The bells will soon ring, and I will not stay with you longer than necessary.  
- Shame, shame."

She shook her head and headed back to the crowd, but he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going away. Puzzled and a bit annoyed to say the least, she turned to face him. He sneaked an arm around her neck, suddenly way too close for the albino.

"W-what are you doing," she managed to murmur, hating herself for stuttering.

"They want gossip." He smiled way too brightly for her not to worry. "I am giving them gossip."

And he reached down to grasp her chin, smiling against her lips as he kissed her. The Maiden gasped. She tried to push him away, but his strong, tanned arms were holding her in place. She frowned and managed to slam her foot on his – with sadly not much effect, as his shoes were meant to protect him, between other things, from such attacks. From his half-closed, humored eyes, he caught another hint of fouryoku.

The brown-haired Shaman released his prey, and watched as her fists tightened instinctively and as she passed several shades of red before going plain blank.

"You-you-you…"

The last bell rang, warning the Shamans that they were free to go. Jeanne took one, then two steps back, half wanting to slap him half wanting to cry, but she simply left hurriedly without looking back.

"See you tomorrow on the ring," Hao shouted after her.

She got lost in the crowd, and soon he could not see her anymore. For a while, he stayed here, his blazing eyes gazing at the void. One or two spectators began to stare, but one quick, hard look their way and a "It's rude" made them disappear.

Hao smiled and licked his lips. He was not sure exactly if he had caught Jeanne or not, but what he had now was way more interesting than what he thought he would.

"_Jeanne_" he added as an afterthought, "has a particular way to show me her hatred."

She tasted like wistaria. A pure, honest flower – of course.

* * *

**Hao:** … I'll kill her anyway – at last I have my honor restored.

**Jeanne:** … … We'll soon see, Destroyer.

**Rain:** Oh gosh. Don't really know why but I feel negative auras towering over me.


End file.
